Can You Keep A Secret?
by John Thatcher
Summary: My series of one-shots, based on ideas pop into my head throughout the day that wouldn't be long enough for their own stories. These will mainly be Ulrich / Jeremie centered. The romances and personalities are mostly canon, but might change in a few of the stories. Rate and Review please! It means a lot to me!


**A/N: The characters will sometimes be a little out of character (sometimes completely) just to warn you. I would also appreciate reviews of each short story, thanks! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first drabble. This one is where Ulrich and his friends are preparing to go to the club for a night on the town.**

A GOOD NIGHT

[Ulrich]

"This should not be a problem for a guy!", I said to myself as I frantically looked through my closet. I was frustrated. Mostly it was because I could not decide what to wear, but also that since I'm a guy, I really shouldn't be having this problem in the first place! I usually wore very similar outfits everyday, but today was different, I was going to the club tonight with my friends, and I wanted to look good for Yumi, as I knew she was going to look amazing. Just the thought of it had me excited.

The frustration was really getting to me, so I just decided to throw something on. I threw on a tight, black long sleeve collared shirt (unbuttoned with a white undershirt) the sleeves were rolled up military style, tight on my biceps, with khaki tactical pants, and combat boots. I took a look in the mirror. The shirt was tight on my chest, back, and arms, but not ridiculously. The pants were slightly tight on my thighs, but still confortable. "Slightly professional, yet casual. Tactical, yet sexy. Eat your heart out Yumi, but be careful... I'm dangerous. Bang Bang", I said to the mirror smugly, making pistols with my hands.

That was when I heard a knock and laughing behind my door. I could tell that the laughs belonged to Odd and Jeremie.

"Shut up you two!", I said also chuckling "Come in guys"

Odd opened the door and they walked in, still laughing. Jeremie was wearing a maroon commando sweater and jeans with white Air Force Ones. I could tell from the tightness of the sweater that Jeremie had been working out lately (mainly to look good for Aelita rather than to be fit) "Ulrich, I swear, if your ego was any bigger, you'd be able to compete with Odd!", Jeremie said as he made his way to a chair at my desk and sat down. Odd was wearing an obscene amount of purple as usual, a purple hoodie with yellow stripes on the sleeves, purple bell bottom jeans, and purple Jordan high tops.

"He could never compete with my ego. I got an ego larger than my -" Odd began to say until another knock was heard at my door. It was the girls.

"Come in ladies!" we all said.

The door opened and every single one of our jaws dropped at the sight of the ladies. Yumi was dressed like a beautiful dark angel with a sparkling spaghetti strap black mini dress, black elbow length fingerless gloves and black knee high boots. My heart melted at the sight of her. Jeremie stood up extremely quickly and was stuttering trying to greet Aelita, who was dressed in the same outfit she wore to the first concert she DJed when she was the opening act for the Subdigitals. A black tube top with a pink skull and crossbones, pink piping, and a dark purple mini-skirt. Odd's latest girlfriend, Jackie, was in a dark green low cut top, and tight dark jeans that showed off her figure very nicely in Odd's opinion. Judging by the way he was practically drooling at the sight of her.

"Ready to go guys?", Yumi asked.

"Hell yeah!", Odd replied throwing his fist in the air, a large smile on his face.

We all piled into my car, which was definitely not easy fitting six people in, but somehow we did it. The windows were rolled down as we blasted music, singling along and fist pumping to it. Yumi even raced a guy in an Evo! We lost terribly, but it was still funny as hell. When we got to the club, the line wasn't too long fortunately and we got in within 15 minutes. As we waited, we got more and more excited as the bass could be felt through the wall in our chests.

We flashed our IDs to the bouncer and he let us in. The rooms were dark, but the walls were lined with all sorts of neon lights, casting a colorful glow on all of us, my white undershirt was glowing brightly from the black lights.

The music was great as we all danced together, Jeremie even surprised us all as he was the best dancer of us all. 'He must have taken lessons', I thought to myself 'Is there anything he wont do for that girl?'. The music filled me with adrenaline, increasing my breathing and heart rate. Despite feeling like a fool, I danced like a madman as sweat began to drip from my forehead and down my back. Yumi was dancing in front of me, laughing and smiling widely. I loved that smile she had, it caused me to stare with a goofy grin on my face. I didn't even notice until I saw Yumi blush, which in turn caused me to blush even redder then she was.

We danced and had a great time playing games for the next few hours. I even rode a mechanical bull and lasted for 6 seconds! Everyone tried to tell me that was terrible, as they laughed when I fell off, but I was still proud of myself. Odd and Emily were stumbling all over the place, giggling and almost tripping on their own feet. When Odd ran into a pole and gave himself a bloody nose, we decided it was time to go home after a good laugh.

"Ishh nogh tha' funny guysh!" Odd said, despite himself giggling. This was even funnier as he had little pieces of paper in his nose to stop the bleeding.

We piled back into my car, still laughing, recalling the events from the last few hours. I dropped the others off at the dorm as it was closest... 'and to have a little time alone with Yumi', I thought to myself.

We pulled up to her house. I threw the car into park and turned my head toward her. She was looking at her phone, with her tongue out slightly as she concentrated on texting. The look was so cute I couldn't help but chuckle. She noticed and turned to me.

"What's funny?", she asked with a smile.

"Nothing.", I said smugly.

"What?!", she said, her grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, whatever", she said, making a pouty face as she got out of the car.

I got out also, taking her arm as we walked across the street. When we got the door, we stopped and she turned toward me, beaming.

"Tonight was great Ulrich", she said.

"I know right?", I replied excitedly.

She giggled.

"Anyways, I uh, better get inside now, um... text me in the morning okay?", she said.

"Okay, sounds good"

"Okay"

"Okay"

We both blushed, looking at the ground, silent for what seemed like an hour. I was caught off guard when her lips suddenly met mine. I was frozen for a second before I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. I wanted to stay that way forever, but she slowly pulled away and ran inside, leaving me there dazed, red as a beet. I felt light as a feather as I walked back to my car. I opened the door and dropped into my seat. A sudden thought came to me.

"Good thing she's the one that started that kiss, I know I would've missed and embarrassed myself beyond belief!", I said out loud, laughing as I drove back home.

Tonight was a good night.


End file.
